Little Things
by kakarikozelda
Summary: Chelsea is depressed by city living. Her sister knows this, and finds a farm for her to move to. Farming is in Chelsea's blood, it should come naturally to her, shouldn't it?
1. Prologue

I don't think I ever paid much mind to the people around me in the city. They were all the same- annoyed, tired, and in a hurry to get to their next destination. I guess that's the reason I always felt unhappy there. I liked to tell myself I was independent and happier alone, but in reality, I need people.

My sister knew this. No matter how I denied it, she knew the reason for my discontent with city living was loneliness. We had been in an apartment together, until she got the notion to contact our father's old friend about reviving the farm we grew up on. Six months after moving there, she started to speak more and more frequently about how pleasant country life was compared to the city. One day, I answered the phone expecting to have an average, 'catch-up' sort of phone call with my sister, but the conversation that ensued was much more.

"Hey Jill," I greeted.

"Hello Chelsea! How are you?" the tone of her voice was attempting to mask excitement, but failing miserably.

"I'm alright, same as always I suppose. What's going on?"

"Well, I saw an advertisement in the newspaper today that I think might interest you." At this point I still didn't quite understand what Jill meant. The only advertisements I ever saw in the newspaper were for pets people had to give up because their apartment wouldn't allow them.

"Jill, I feel bad for the poor kitties and puppies too, but I can't adopt one."

"No, no not that. There's a farm for sale! It's really cheap, too. You get the house and everything!" Jill said, her voice laced with hope.

"A farm? Where?" I questioned.

"A place called Sunshine Islands."

"Jill, I-" I began with uncertainty.

"Chels, please think it over. I worry about you. I worry that you may be depressed." Jill begged. She was always the protective type of older sister.

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll think about it." I replied. It only took one more dull, pollution-filled day to decide that I needed to get away from the city.

And that's how my island life began. With one simple phone call. It's amazing how little things can be life-altering, isn't it?

Author's note: I hope this prologue isn't terribly boring. It's only to show how she got the farm. Thanks in advance to those who read & comment!


	2. Chapter 1, Beginnings

Having always been a reserved, bookish girl, I was well aware that neither introducing myself to a new town of people nor farming itself would come very easily to me. However, the warm welcome I received when I arrived at the Sunshine Islands was a pleasant surprise. People in the city weren't warm too often.

As soon as I set foot on the island, I was greeted by a small group of friendly faces. One at a time, they introduced themselves. Taro, Felicia, and Elliot. They were a family, Taro being the father of Felicia and grandfather of Elliot. Apparently Elliot had a twin sister as well, who wished not to be present.

"It's rude of Natalie not to greet the new resident," Elliot mumbled. It was clear that he and his sister didn't get along terribly well.

"Oh, I'll meet her eventually, no need to worry about it." I said. I didn't like conflict, even if it didn't really affect me.

"Well, Natalie or no Natalie, we'd best get you to your farm before the sun sets," Taro grew impatient, looking toward the sun as it crept closer to the horizon. I nodded in agreement and grabbed my bags.

"Let me help you," Elliot offered, a faint shy blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," I smiled and took him up on his offer, glad to be relieved of a few bags.

Soon, we made our way to the farm. It was a bit run down, but for the price it'd cost, I had expected as much. Taro showed me which buildings were the barn, stable, and chicken coop. Then he took me to one last building, the house.

"This is where you'll be livin', missy," Taro stated as he unlocked the door to the small abode. As we entered, he flicked on the light switch.

It was small, only one room. Perhaps 'quaint' or 'cozy' would be more appealing words. I coughed as I walked further into my new home. There was an awful lot of dust- this place would need cleaning. I turned around and faced Taro, Felicia, and Elliot. Their expressions were anxious, as if they expected me to proclaim that I hated it and leave right away. I grinned at them and said, "It's perfect for me."

A relieved Taro said, "We'll give you a week to settle in before I start teaching you how to farm."

Before I replied to Taro, Felicia interrupted, "Oh, the blanket on that bed isn't nearly warm enough. It may be Spring, but the nights are still chilly. I'll bring you some extra blankets from home before it gets late."

"That's very nice of you, Felicia, thanks." It seemed like all I'd been doing was thanking, but I didn't know what else to say. I'd always been awkward when people fussed over me too much.

The family began to take their leave, but first Taro handed me the key. "The farm's all yours now." I gazed at the key in my hands for a moment. The feeling of starting a new life was exciting, yet still made me anxious. What if I'd made the wrong decision by moving here?

Realizing that I probably looked insane for starting at a house key so intently, I jerked my attention back to saying goodbye to Taro, Felicia, and Elliot. After they left, I leaned against the door for a while, giving myself a moment to let everything set in. I then pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. Jill would want to hear about everything, that was one thing I could be certain about.


End file.
